


Treasures of the Heart

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ignoct Writing Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: It's the final camp before heading into Insomnia. Ignis and Noctis have a fireside chat.





	Treasures of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For IgNoct Writing Weekend 2018
> 
> I hit the following prompts:  
> Genres: Angst  
> Word Limit: Under 500 words  
> Place: Campsite  
> Object: Watch/Clock

The others had gone to bed, leaving Noctis and Ignis alone by the fire. Noctis was staring into the flames, not quite sure what to say to his adviser when he noticed something glint occasionally from Ignis’s left wrist.

“Is that…is that the watch I gave you?” Noctis asked, staring in disbelief.

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” Ignis said subconsciously running his right hand over it.

“Why do you still wear it?” was the first question to come out of Noctis’s mouth and then realizing the insensitivity of it, he added, “Didn’t it get broken in Altissia?”

There was a smile on Ignis’s lips, thoughtful and sad. “Yes. It has been nigh useless these past ten years, but there is comfort in its weight.”

“I would have tossed it ages ago.”

“Just as you tossed the Carbuncle figurine?” Ignis asked.

Of course Noctis never tossed the figure, he held on to it with all he had because it was a gift from his father. It helped him through so many hard times. He sputtered some words, but Ignis didn’t really need to hear them.

“We all treasure different things, Noctis. You loved your father more than anything and Carbuncle reminds you of that love. This watch holds a similar sentiment. It doesn’t need to work to remind me of the young man I fell in love with or the selfless king he grew to be.”

“Ignis…” Noctis started but he didn’t know where to go from there. His oldest friend just confessed his love. Love that Noctis would have happily returned ten years ago. But now?

“I know what you walk into,” Ignis continued. “I know you will bring the dawn and that the cost will be greater than I am willing to pay. Fortunately for the world, it is not my choice. You are a greater man than me, Noctis Lucis Caelum, for you accept what must be done. Even after ten years, I have not convinced myself this is for the best.”

“Ignis.”

“But while the world will remember you as the great king that fought the night and brought back the dawn, to me you’ll always be that stubborn, obnoxious, consistently tired, and most wonderful friend in the world. One that would go to great lengths to help those around him. One that would spend all his pocket money to buy a watch his friend coveted but was too proper to buy.

“I will walk with you into that city and stand with you against Ardyn. I will also cherish this watch with all my being and remember the love we had for each other always. You were never more than my best friend and brother but, perhaps, that was all I needed.”

“Ignis,” Noctis said one last time, kneeling in front of his friend and planting a soft kiss on Ignis’s forehead. “Never doubt my love for you. I’ll watch out for you, always.”

“Always,” Ignis whispered with a tear.


End file.
